It's Time a Hunger Games Fanfic
by CouldISlytherin
Summary: Rosaleen was once a member of the Crossley family. One of the most well respected families in Ditrict 5. Sadly, this did not last. Her life fell apart, slowly. When Rosaleen was 17, she was thrown into the games. The 69th Hunger Games. She survived and was crown the victor. Now in the 75th Hunger Games she is suddenly thrown back in. She wants no part of this. She will do anything.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** Hey, so this is my first story and I just wanna see what people think. Tell me if there are any mistakes in grammar, spelling or anything like that. I also want to know your honest option about the story. If you don't like it or think I should change it, don't be scared. I don't get offended easily. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. _

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ROSALEEN_**

 _PROLOGUE:_

 _She was so close, so close to him. This was the perfect moment. His back was turned, he wouldn't know what hit him. It could be over, quick, bam! He would be gone from this world. He would no longer exists. She kept telling herself that this was good._

 _The least amount of people left and she would be able to go back home, to her sister. Oh, how the girl missed her sister. She longed and craved to feel her touch one more time or to hear the words 'everything is gonna be ok' leave her lips. Unfortunately the girl would never hear her sister's voice or see her sister again. She knew she couldn't survive. She wasn't strong enough. Still the girl tried to persuade herself._

 _All she had to do was push the knife into his back. Her hand was shaking. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't._

 _The boy still searched through the bushes looking for edible plants. He was oblivious to the whole situation. Not knowing the internal battle that she was facing. 'Should I kill him or not?' the girl asked herself. He ran a hand threw his blonde hair._

 _The girl's thoughts of murder vanished, suddenly. Her mind wondered on to the thought of District 5 and all of the people there. They were all there, sitting at the edge of their seats, watching her. All of her friends, her sister and... Randall. She loved him with all her heart. Randall had blonde hair, just like the oblivious boy. What would he think if he knew she killed someone? He would never look at her the same and she knew this._

 _She knew what would come of the people who won the games. Most of them became crazy with guilt or terrified and depressed to the point where they drank the rest of their lives away. 'What's the point,' she thought. 'Why not just get it over with now rather than later. I don't want to die a painful death.'_

 _It was then that she decided that she would not kill the boy, but let him live. She would give her own life instead, but how? She lowered the knife and crept away from the boy, Peeta his name was. Yeah, that's right. Lover boy. She smiled softly. He reminded her so much of Randall._

 _She survived these games, mostly by watching other people. She knew where everyone was. She watched them for days and calculated what they would most likely be doing now. She even stole small portions of food from them when they weren't looking. They never seemed to notice this. She smiled at the memory of her stealing Thresh's crackers and him looking around wildly for them. Her smile faded when she_ _remembered his death. Yeah, she watched the fight between him and Cato, at least the part where Thresh died. So much blood._

 _She knew that if Thresh were still alive, he would be checking his traps to see if he found any animals. She also knew Katniss never did know her name. She just called her Foxface. Of course the girl thought this was incredibly rude, but she soon didn't care what Katniss thought. The girl would be dead anyways. What's the point in caring over something so meaningless._

 _She looked around the arena, trying to find a simple and easy way to kill herself. She didn't want to feel a thing. She looked up at a bird which she knew was a camera and stared at it, apologizing. She was trying to send a message threw her eyes to her loved ones. She knew the cameras were on her. She did just decide not to kill another tribute. She smirked slightly. She loved mysteries and right now that's what she was to the Capital._

 _As she decided to walk back to her cave something caught her eye. A pile of food. There was bread, cheese and… berries. Not just any berries, they were Nightlock berries. She knew about these. Her mentor taught her everything there is to know about poisonous berries and Nightlock was one of the deadliest kind. Her heart clench at the thought of her mentor._

 _She snuck quietly to the pile of food, hiding behind a tree and waiting to see if anyone was going to come. No one did. She quickly ran to the berries and grabbed a small hand full and ran off through the woods, not going too far._

 _She picked a tree and sat under it. Okay this was it. This is how her life would end. She leaned against the tree, long held tears began to pour down her face. She hadn't cried since the night before the games. She brought the berries to her mouth. She stopped. Before she put them in, she kissed three of her fingers and put them in the air while whistling a tone. This is what Katniss did for Rue when she died. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew that the Capital wouldn't like it. And she was right, they didn't like it. They didn't like it at all._

 _She finally put the berries in her mouth and the moment she bit down… it was over. The boom of the canon echoed through the arena. Another life lost to the games. The life of a brave, young soul. Only 17 years old, forced to commit suicide from fear of the Capital, that was the day Finch Crossley died._


	2. The Lonely Victor

**CHAPTER 1:**

Silence. That is what she was greeted with as she walked into her home. No, it was more like a shelter. A home is a place where you feel welcomed and loved. A place where you could be who you are without being judged. This definitely wasn't a home.

The feeling she got the moment she walked into that door was nowhere near the feeling of welcome or love. She felt cold and empty, but she was use to this feeling. Ever since Finch died, things haven't been the same.

She walked through her house, running her hand along the wall. Today was the day. The day she had to face her biggest fear. Today was the day she had to accept that _she_ was truly dead, never to walk along these halls again. Today was the day where Rosaleen had to accept the death of Finch, her little sister.

The Victory tour had finally come to District 5. This was the time where the Victor, or in this case Victors talked about how "blessed" they are to be alive and how great the Capitol was. Rosaleen knew this all too well. She knew because she had done this once.

Yes, Rosaleen was the Victor of the 69th Hunger Games. The 8th victor for District 5. Rosaleen remembered having to face all of those families during the Victory tour. She had to face the people whose child, brother, sister, lover and even mother died so that she could live. She often wondered if it was even worth it to win. She should have died like all the others. Other times, she was glad to be alive. She was glad to be alive to witness the downfall of the Capitol.

Rosaleen wasn't stupid she knew what Katniss and Peeta did, had started a spark. A spark that Rosaleen wanted so badly to ignite, but she couldn't. At least she couldn't alone.

She walked throughout her house for no particular reason. She just sat, watched and waited. Just like she did in the Games. That's also what… Finch did. Rosaleen's heart clenched at the memory of her sister. Finch's death was all her fault.

She knew that the reaping was rigged. President Snow knew her one weakness. And to think this all happened when she decided to support Johanna and her rebellious ways. She shuddered. Maybe if she never tried to rebel with Johanna and make a statement, Finch would still be alive. Snow punished her to keep her from rebelling again, but it only made her hate for the Capitol grow. She hated Snow and the whole damned Capitol. She wanted her revenge. She wanted to kill Snow.

Rosaleen just sat there, staring off into space. She slowly began to drift off into sleep. She woke to the sound of chime of a clock. Alerted, her hand quickly went grabbed the knife from her belt. Someone could be out there ready to kil- oh wait. She wasn't in the games anymore.

Her heart rate slowly went back to normal as she tried to calm herself down. Rosaleen looked up and her eyes met with the clock. She had a few more minutes until she was suppose to be there. She quickly grabbed her sweater and headed out the door. Today was going to be a long and painful day. Rosaleen put on her blank face, which she wore often, and walked through the richest town in District 5.

As much as Rosaleen was use to the empty and vengeful feeling, she never got use to the whispers. The whispers of the town folk and their were rumors. Finch was loved by everyone, no one hated her. When she was sent to the games, everyone was devastated. She died the moment they began to hope and there was only one person to blame, Rosaleen. She was her mentor after all. The District hated her, she was soon an outcast.

Lonely. That would be the best word to describe how she felt ever since Finch died. She had no one to talk to. Until, that it, she met him. Rosaleen sighed happily at just the thought of him. Finnick Odair. That's right, she's in love with the most wanted male in Pamen.

He was perfect. He was kind, understanding and not to mention good looking. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. She suddenly found herself opening up to him, telling him things she's never told anyone. And one day, she realized something. She, Rosaleen Lian Crossley was in love with Finnick Odair. Too bad he was taken… by Annie Cresta, another victor. It pained her every time she saw the way they looked at each other, or when he held Annie in his arms. How she longed for him to hold her in his arms and look at her that way.

Rosaleen soon arrived in the town square, ready to finally accept that her sister, the only family she had left, was dead. She slowly walked up the stage, waiting for Katniss and Peeta to arrive and say what they needed to say. She wanted to get this over with. More than anything she want to meet this, 'girl on fire'.

 **A/N: Okay so on the first chappy, I wasn't expecting to get 2 favorites and 2 follows! I know your probs like: _That's not even that much blah,blah,blah_ It just meant so much to me and I've decided to update every weekend! (case I have school) Anyways review and I hope you liked this chappy, tell me what yah think!**


	3. Panem Today, Panem Tomorrow

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or any of it's** **Charters**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Rosaleen rushed down the road, keeping her head down and trying to avoid any eye contact. Peacekeepers cluttered the town. They all walked in pairs, holding their guns to their chest. Her heart began to race as memories of her father began to surface. For the first time in 5 years, she thought of him. All of the things she missed about him. She thought of- wait. Stop. She couldn't think of this on a day like this.

Rosaleen walked on and soon arrived to the village square. She watched all of the people from her town. The rich, the poor, everyone. She watched them and their body language. You can tell a lot about someone and their body language. Then again, she was an expert at reading people. That's basically how she survived the game. Sitting, watching and waiting. Waiting for someone to fall into her trap. Waiting for those horrible games to be over. Waiting for… her death.

She continued to keep her head down, pulling her hood over her red hair so no one would notice her. There weren't that many people in District 5 with red hair. Everyone mostly had blonde hair for some reason.

Rosaleen walked through the crowd quickly and quietly, reaching the middle of the town square. She climbed right up onto a small stage under the hologram of Finch's face. She looked to her right to see the other tribute, Leo's sister, mom and dad. His sister and mother cry silently while the father tries his hardest not to cry over the loss of his son, he needed to be strong for his family… or what was left of it.

Rosaleen ignored the stares and the whispers that erupted once she lowered her hood, her red hair flew through the wind. She also desperately tried to ignore the face of Finch. She stood tall and bravely looked onto the front stage where Katniss and Peeta were soon to appear.

Rosaleen stood with a perfect posture and a blank face. She was sure that the cameras were going to be on her as Katniss and Peeta said their speech since she herself was a past victor, but her sister ended up dying. Staying still, not moving. She was good at that.

No more than 3 minutes later, Katniss and Peeta are pushed onto the stage. They stood their in all their glory, facing the whole of District 5. They looked good, better than in their games. Katniss's hair was neatly straightened and not madded. Her face was smooth, no dirt any wear. Peeta, his blond hair shines like the sun and he no long walks with a limp.

They walk to the center of the stage where their are two microphone setup for them to speak to. The cameras are positioned throughout the crowd, wanting to capture every moment. Peeta and Katniss look through the crowd, purposely avoiding the eye of the fallen tribute's families. Peeta smiles to the crowd, though it looks fake. Katniss just stares, not blinking. For a moment there is not talking. Tension coated the air with such a thickness that not even a dagger could cut it. Finally Peeta talks.

"Citizens and Townsfolk of District 5," Petta starts, reading from a card in his hand. "Today we are here to honor the blessing the Capitol has bestowed upon us. The survival of two brave tributes, whose love has kept them alive. To honor those who sacrificed their lives for-" Rosaleen stopped listening. She couldn't take this. This was all a load of bull.

The sobbs of Leo's family is heard all through the village square. People have started shouting random things to the victors. Things like; "You bastards." or "Tell us what you really think." Rosaleen surveyed the scene and smirked. The rebellion is starting. Even if it is taking longer than Rosaleen wants it to, the rebellion would come. And Rosaleen would be apart of it.

Rosaleen turned her attention to Katniss, putting her blank face back on. As if sensing someone looking at her, she looks to Rosaleen. Horror passes through Katniss's face. Her eyes widened and she paled. Did she look that much like her sister? Rosaleen narrowed her eyes at Katniss. Katniss is very hard to read and there are very few people that Rosaleen can't read. Katniss turns away. And looks at Peeta. She looks at him with… love? No, it's not love. It's adoration, care. So she cared for him.

"Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." Peeta finishes off with a forced smile. Katniss and Peeta share a kiss. It's like they rubbing it in their faces. Rosaleen got a feeling, a bad was going to-

Suddenly there is an outbreak. Scream are heard around the town. It was Leo's dad. He kissed three of his fingers and whistles Rue's tone. Peacekeepers drag him away as his wife tries to get to her husband. She is held back as they pull him through the square and lead him into a building. Leo's sister, Lauren cries as she yells for her father. The poor girl. She just turned 12 too, her first year for the reaping. She really needed her brother this year.

Rosaleen is suddenly hit with something. If there is a rebellion, which there will be, people are going to die, Innocent children like Lauren will become orphaned. Wives and husbands will become widowed. Everything will change and there will be a lot of lives lost. And if the rebellion isn't strong enough, then it could all fall apart and the Capitol will make things even worse for the districts. Rosaleen needs to start planning the rebellion and she knew exactly who to talk to. Her two best and only friends, Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair.

 **A/N: Heeeeey yall... ok, ok I know I said that I would update every weekend, but I was busy doing, ok I was being lazy and watching Netflix, but come one Strager Things is fudging awesome! Any who hop you liked this chappy and please, please review. I wanna hear your beautiful voices. If there are any mistake tell me.**


	4. The Lonely Girl

**CHAPTER 3:**

Katniss and Peeta were escorted off the stage. Katniss, tries to look where Lauren and and her family were, but the peacekeepers were persistent as they lead her away.

The crowd stirs as peacekeepers push the crowd. They have shields and beater sticks. Kids crying, mother and fathers try comforting their kids. It's chaos. Lauren's father tries to fight against the peacekeeper when the unthinkable happened. One of them pulled out a gun. If it was even possible the screams got louder. Parents shield their children as they cried out in fear.

And they shot him. His wife falls to her knees, tears streaming down her cheek. Lauren just screams and cries.

"No! No! Not again!" she creams, clutching her hair. Poor girl.

Rosaleen took this as her cue to leave. She jumped off the platform. She throws her hood on and blends in with the crowd. People start to run in different directions, wanting to reach the sanctuary of their homes. Little did they know, they wouldn't be safe there either.

Rosaleen walked as quickly as possible with her head down. She eventually lost sight of Lauren and her mother as they ran off, most likely to their house.

Instead of taking the same route she took going there, she decided to take the alley way, Not many people were going this way. She finally let out a breath of relief. She walked as fast as she could to her house, there were a few kids, running down the alley, calling out to their parents. No one seemed to notice her.

A gunshot is heard, then another and another. Rosaleen cringes. Why did it have to come to this? Another gunshot. All Rosaleen could think about was Lauren and her mother. The look on both of their faces. Another gunshot. The last gunshot.

The screams of the people begin to fade as Rosaleen walks further down the Alley way. She was so close. 'Almost home.' she told herself. Rosaleen was glad to go home, but she also dreaded walking into that house all alone, sitting in silence. **(a/n: NOW I JUST SIT IN SILENCE love you if you got that reference.)** She couldn't take anymore of it.

She walked on until she heard a scream. The scream of a little girl.

"No! Stop! Leave her alone! Please, I'll do anything just let her go!" Rosaleen heard a girl scream.

'Just keep walking. Don't look back Rosaleen.' Rosaleen hesitated. The girl sounded like something was really wrong. Shouldn't she just leave her? What could she do to help the girl?

"Please, someone help!" the girl screamed, this time more urgent than the last.

She decided. She would help the girl, at least she see what's going on. Rosaleen followed the voice and walked as quietly as possible. She walked a few more paces before she spotted the girl. She quickly hid behind a trash bin and observed the scene, something she was good at.

Three peacekeepers were surrounding a girl and her mother. Wait, is that- Rosaleen looked closer. The mother and daughter were in fact Lauren and her mother. Minutes ago they were standing on a platform mourning the lose of a family member only for another to get shot.

Lauren was standing to the side as a peacekeeper was holding her by her arms. Tears run down her face as she tried desperately to get out of his hold, but she was too weak and he was too strong. Her mother lays on the ground beaten. She seems to be slipping in and out of conscious. The other two peacekeepers kick and punch her over and over again.

"Please, I beg you! Stop!" Lauren yells. As if by a miracle, Lauren gets out of the peacekeepers hold. She jumps on top of her mother and shields her. She cries as the peacekeepers laugh while beating her. She calls out for help.

Rosaleen couldn't stand to watch this anymore. She was just a kid. She began to stand, but she heard a voice.

"You know what kid," on the of the peacekeepers chuckled. "You got guts. Just 'case of that, Imma let you live."

The peacekeeper snaps his fingers. The other two instantly stop throwing punches and follow him as he leaves. Those monsters just let the girl. One of them even had the audacity to spit on the girl as he walker away. They put on their helmets, picked up their guns and walked away.

Lauren sobbed as she desperately tried to wipe the blood off her mother's face.

"Well fuck them. Fuck them all! Those bastards can go to Hell for all I care." she mumbled loud enough for Rosaleen to hear. Rosaleen smiles softly. She reminded her of Johanna.

As soon as the peacekeepers were gone, Rosaleen walked toward Lauren slowly, carefully. She didn't want to scare the girl more than she already was. She lightly touched Lauren's arm.

Lauren quickly turn around as she pulled a knife from under her sleeve. She quickly wipes the tears, smoldering the blood from her nose all over her face and replaces it with a fierce look.

"W-What do you want?" she said shakily as first. "I swear to God… I'm not in the mood to deal with this. After those sons of bitches-" Lauren dropped the knife. She look defeated, like she just gave up.

She began to sob on the floor, not caring that Rosaleen was watching her. First her brother, then her father and now her mother. She was truly alone on this world. What she didn't know was that Rosaleen was alone too.

Rosaleen just stares at the girl, silently observing her. She had dirt and grime on her forehead and dress from being thrown on the ground from the peacekeepers. A bloody nose and bruises eye. Her mother was worse. Her whole face looks unrecognizable. Rosaleen knew that her mother wouldn't make it. Lauren would have no one then.

It was at this moment Rosaleen spoke. It was at this moment Rosaleen's life changed forever. Who knew only 3 words could change who you are as a person? Who knew that 3 words couldn't change your perspective on the world?

"Come with me." was what Rosaleen said before she pulled Lauren's mother's arm over her shoulder. Lauren looked up shocked, but she wasn't going to be told twice. She quickly got on the other side of her mother and helped carry her to Rosaleen's house in the Victor Village. Mybe this was a good thing. Maybe Rosaleen wouldn't be so alone.

 **A/N: heh heh... yeah it's been a while. Like a month. And I still come out with a chapter like this, not even that long. I just hope you guys can forgive me... please review, I wanna know if you still there and follow and favorite my story.. please. Anyways tell me what you think!**


	5. Erin Louis Marrian Beldum

Rosleen looked out the window of her living room. She watched as tears continued running down the girl's face. She watched as Lauren tried to stop them, wiping them away angrily. Who could blame her? Her mother died nearly an hour ago. She sits on the porch of Rosaleen's house in Victor's Village alone. Alone, that's what she was. She was left all alone in this world.

The two had dragged Erin, Lauren's mother, to Rosaleen's house. When they got there, it was too late. Rosaleen tried all that she could. They laid her onto the table and tended her wounds… but it wasn't enough.

Erin Louis Marrian Beldum died at the hands of a peacekeeper. Rage flowed through her veins as she thought of them. All because of them she was alone. All because of them, Lauren had to live the rest of her life… alone.

That seemed to be the word Rosaleen thought of the most. This poor girl was left alone, just like her. She had no one, just like her. Pity began to replace the rage.

Rosaleen pulled back the curtains. She wiped the blood, Erin's blood, from her hands. What was she going to do with Lauren? She couldn't just send her off on her own to live on the streets. As much of a cold blood murder she thought she was, she wasn't going to let a little girl go on her own.

Rosaleen carefully and quietl walked outside to the porch. She sat down next to Lauren. The two were silent.

"When I was younger," Lauren began, her voice soft and full of sadness. "My mother would come to my room with blankets and warm milk. She would then wake me and my brother up and we would go to the front porch and watch the stars. Now… now she's gone."

Rosaleen listen in silence, her face blank. The truth was, she knew exactly what Lauren was going through. She too lost her mother. And her father… and her sister. She lost knew exactly how Lauren felt. She knew and understood the pain Lauren was going through. It felt as if someone tore a hole in your chest. It was like something was missing. The sadness, anger and regret that came with it made it worse.

Rosaleen turned to the girl and looking at her not with pity, but understanding. The two just sat in silence for what felt like hours. Until Rosaleen couldn't take it anymore. After Finch's games, she has suppressed her emotions, keeping them in a small part of her mind, looked away. All the memories. The happy moments, the sad, they were all locked away, hidden.

Now looking at Lauren and knowing what was to come, she didn't want her to be like her. She didn't want Lauren to go through the things she did. She didn't want her to see the things she has seen. She didn't want her childhood to be completely ruined. She didn't want her to be alone.

So Rosaleen walked back into the house, not looking back. She went through the hall to the cabinets and grabbed some blankets. She then ran to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. It wasn't warm milk, but it was something.

She went back to the front porch. She set out the blankets and tossed one to Lauren and held out a glass of water to her. Lauren looked at her with big, round and surprised eyes. Rosaleen looked back at her with an uncomfortable stare. Lauren cautiously took the cover and glass of water.

"I-I know it's not a glass of warm milk or anything but-" Lauren cut her off with a hug. Lauren hugged Rosaleen with her might. She didn't have to say anything. Rosaleen knew this was a thank you. Rosaleen slowly laid her arms around the girl. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

A/N: I know it was a bit of a filler,but it was important. You got a little peek of what happened to Rosaleen. You see a little about how she felt about her sisters death and you find out that she also lost the rest of the family. The big question is... how? *laughs evily* wait and find out.


	6. The 75th Annual Hunger Games

A week passed and Rosaleen had decided that Lauren could stay with her. 'Just for a little while.' she constantly told herself. In this short week Rosaleen began to feel something for the little girl. In the pit of her stomach. She knew what it was, but she didn't want to admit it. No she couldn't care for her. Everyone she cared about end up dying in the end. Everyone.

She tried to make sure this would never happen. She build secure walls around herself after Finch's game, only letting a select few inside.

She's tried so hard to suppress these feelings. Yeah when you feel you get happiness, love and hope, but with it comes grief, jealousy and anger. If it's one thing Rosaleen has learned being a victor, it's that no one good thing comes without a price. So what was the price? What was the price Rosaleen was meant to pay for Lauren?

Two sat in her living room, Lauren on the floor, silently looking up with the ceiling and Rosaleen on the comfy chair furthest away from Lauren. Rosaleen watched the girl all week and has come to know her habits.

She often bit her lip when she was angry or about to cry. She constantly ran her fingers through her hair. She picked at her nails when she was bored. Lauren fidgeted from foot to foot when she is nervous and lastly, she stares off into space a lot.

Rosaleen shook her head. Why does she keep doing that? Why does she constantly look at people and only see an opponent? She constantly surveys her surrounding. She is always sizing people up and down, trying to figure out their weak points. 'Guess old habits die hard' she thought bitterly.

The tv left on played in the background. After thinking for a while Rosaleen decided to turn the tv up. If Johanna was here, the two would be making fun of Capital and talk about how stupid they are. A slight smile began to form on Rosaleen lips.

The smile soon disappeared when she saw Snow on the tv. She moved closer to the tv with interest. Lauren noticed this and sat up from on the floor. Her eyes landing on the screen. She looked at Snow with such hatred, it was scary.

Through the screen the crowd cheered as Snow made an appearance. He smiled twistedly. His hair grey, he looked older than he did last years. Old and tired.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the 75th year of the Hunger Games. It was written in the charter of the games that every 25 years there would be a quarter quell to keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who have died in the Uprising against the Capitol. Each quarter quell is distinguished by game of a special significance. Now on the 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion, we celebrate the third quarter quell."

The crowd goes ballistic, cheering loudly as Snow opens an envelope containing the "plot twist" to this sick game. Rosaleen leans in, curious. What has Snow come up with this time?

"As a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, of this the third Quarter Quell games, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district."

Screams of fury and fear are heard through Victor's Village. Glasses break and windows are shattered. Some yell in anger and fury cursing the Capitol. Rosaleen just sat there. She stared at the tv in surprise. Her eyes wide and calculating.

She had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the games. Shehadtogobacktothegames.

"No…. No…. No! No! Nononono!" Rosaleen began to mumble over and over again.

She had to go back to the game. She had to go back to the games. She clutched her head as the thoughts, memories and voices came back. All of it came back to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go back and kill.

She had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the games. She had to go back to the games.

"Stop it! No I don't wanna go back! Please don't make me go back!" the she let out an ear piercing scream. A scream that held so much emotion. A scream full of pain, anger and fear. She screamed with all her heart, finally letting out stared at her in horror. Rosaleen just screamed and screamed, curling into a little ball on the floor. She weeped, clutching her hair wildly. The screams stopped and were replaced with gut wrenching cries. Cries that seemed so desperate for comfort.

Lauren sat next to Rosaleen as she cried. She began rubbing her back soothingly. Rosaleen shunned away from her touch. She didn't want comfort. She didn't deserve comfort. She was a killer. In her first games she murdered 5 people. Now she would have to murder more.

Rosaleen got up, grabbed her coat and left. She slammed the door behind her and rushed off to an unknown destination. She needed air.

Lauren watched Rosaleen leave through the window. She decided Rosaleen needed more space. So she let the girl walk on. She sighed hoping the redhead was alright.

 **A/N: There you go... yessss 2 chapters 2 days in a row. Get ready for the next chapter... Finnick and Johanna MIGHT be there ;)**


	7. And So She Cried

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Hunger Games only my lonely and depressing OC, Rosaleen.**

A/N: Wow... it's uh... it's been a while... ok I see you're mad I'll just let you read...

Rosaleen ran through Victor's Village, tears flooded her eyes. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know that she needed to get away. She needed to get away from all of it. Images flash through her mind. She grabbed her head in frustration. All of the things she tried to forget came flooding in.

 _Flashback:_

 _Mira Fly walked across the stage to the huge bowl of names. She was the District 5 escort, it was her job to pick the names of the children and send them off to their deaths. She already pick the boy, a skinny 15 year old who looked like he hadn't eaten in days. He quivered in fear. Weeping sounds are heard through the square, probably the boy's mother._

" _Now for the girls," she said sweetly in her Capitol accent. She sticks her long, fingers into the bowl. The suspense leading up. She finally picked one with a wicked smile._

 _Walking up the to microphone, she said what Rosaleen would never forget._

" _Such a pretty name, Rosaleen Crossley!" Mira exclaimed with a laugh. Rosaleen's eye widened. No, not her, it can't be!_

Rosaleen cries out in pain as she slips and falls to the ground. She didn't want to get up the memories were too painful.

Rain began to fall lightly, but Rosaleen continued laying in the dirt. She was too weak. She couldn't go back there again.

 _Flashback:_

 _"So Rose, can I call you Rose?" Cesar asked the quiet red head. Before she could answer, he continued. "How do you feel about your score of 3?"_

 _Rosaleen looked at him with wide, calculating eyes. She didn't answer right away, taking her time to ponder the question. How did she feel about it?_

 _It wasn't like she was actually trying. She didn't reveal her real talent, that would only draw a huge target on her back, something she did not need. She thought everything out since the beginning. Play in soft, vulnerable, that way everyone would overlook and underestimate her. She would hide for most of the game, surviving off of stolen food from other tributes. And then when the time comes with just her and another tribute, she'll strike their weak point because there was a 83% chance that they would be injured. Her plan had a 70% chance of working, she calculated it herself._

 _The girl would not have to allies. She would work alone, not even letting her mentor (who thought he had a couple of weak tributes) know her master plan. In front of everyone else, she would appear weak and scared, but when the time came, she would show her true colors._

 _"Well, I thin-" the buzzer interrupted her and she mentally smirked. She did that on purpose. The audience started at the girl, their expression showcasing boredom. This was exactly her plan. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was interesting. She didn't want any sponsors. She didn't want any allies. She just wanted to go home… to her sister. God knows her little sister couldn't survive on her own._

Rosaleen cried. She cried to her heart's content. She cried for Finch. She cried for Lauren. She cried for Finnick and Johanna. She cried for herself. She laid on the muddy ground, crying. She was broken. She was alone. She was terrified. Still, the memories would not stop.

Her mind was clouded with all of the names and faces of those who died. The screams of children as they were brutally murdered. The wailing sounds of her mother as she saw her father's dead body. Still, the memories would not stop.

She screamed out in fury, fear and sadness. They were all gone, dead. They would never come back, but then she heard the footsteps and the whispers…

 _Flashback:_

 _5\. Rosaleen turned away from the Cornucopia, ready to run for her life._

 _4\. Her heart was beating in her chest, rapidly._

 _3\. Sweat trickled down her forehead._

 _2\. Ready?_

 _1\. She ran. She ran like her life depended on it. Not looking back. Never, look back… never._

"Rosaleen, Rosaleen. Hey, come one wake up," the voice called. She felt a shake on her shoulder. She groaned. Why can't they just go away? Their calls become more persistent.

Her eyes suddenly shoot open and she jumps up, baning her head into the person. They both groaned, holding their hands to their heads.

Rose looked up and was surprised and what or rather, who she saw.

"Johanna?" Rosaleen asked, confused.

"About time you woke up." Johanna smirked. "Now get your lazy ass up, we have some planning to do."

A/N: Okay I see you calmed down a little. Well here's some insight on what was going on through Rosaleen's head before her games. What was so traumatizing that she freaked out like that? What were her games like? What does Johanna mean by "we have some panning to do"? *laughs evilly* Find out next chapter.


End file.
